Curse of the Evil Amulet
by digimedas
Summary: Set during total drama action. When a future Trent comes to warn Gwen that an Amulet will turn her into a evil sorceress, that will destroy everything, can she change the future, and will she survive the process?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Author: This is during total drama action, and no world tour.

10 Years from now

We see everything is in ruins, and then a man on a motorcycle, whose face is covered by the helmet, is going fast and trying to avoid energy blast coming from a woman that is in the shadows.

The man made it to a building and took out a bunch of stones, some sand and an ancient book, he looked in the book and saw a pattern he used the sand to make the same pattern on the ground and the stones where the book said they were supposed to be, and then as he stepped in the middle of the pattern and chanted in a strange language, just as the woman got in, the man disappeared.

The woman smiled because she knew where the man went, or when he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Chapter One

Gwen has really been given a hard time, even on the aftermath show, with her supposed friends, because of what happened with Trent. Gwen went for a walk when suddenly she felt the urge to go in a certain direction.

Meanwhile Trent was sad, because of the pain Gwen has been through, when his cellphone rung. Trent answered and heard a voice he didn't recognize who said "Trent, you have to get Gwen to stop where she is going!" Trent confused said "Why?" The voice said "Don't worry about it, just go!" Trent not understanding knew something was wrong and went to find Gwen.

Gwen following the urges came to a cliff, the urge told her to press a certain rock, which opened a secret cave, just as she was about to enter, Trent came. Gwen asked "What are doing here?" Trent said "I got a call telling me to stop you." Then Gwen asked "Who called you?" A mysterious man in a helmet showed up and answered "I did"; he took off his helmet and revealed an older Trent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

The present Trent asked the older Trent who he was, and the older Trent answered "I'm you from the future, if you could call it that, and it that, and it's because of what's in that cave!" Gwen asked "Would you tell us what will happen?"

The older Trent sighed and started his story.

Flashback or forward whatever you look in the future.

(_Italics are older Trent speaking, _regular is what is going on)

Gwen went into the cave and saw an amulet with a large ruby that was glowing.

_``When Gwen went to the cave, she found a strange amulet, which started the problem``._

Gwen came back to the place the losers were staying at with a creepy smile in her eyes and the amulet around her neck. Trent asked "Are you alright?" Gwen smiled bigger and said "I feel better than ever." As Gwen left her eyes seemed to gleam red.

``I thought I saw Gwen`s eyes and thought it was a trick of the lighting, but things were just going bad_ during the next challenge a fire started and spread throughout the film lot and killed every one of the remaining cast mates, everyone decided to get a memorial episode of the aftermath to say goodbye, I went to see Gwen in her room, since she hardly came out and saw something I couldn`t believe my eyes``._

Trent saw Gwen in her room with the amulet glowing red and her eyes were matching the amulet and she said ``Yes, soon my curse will be complete and these people will pay, just and the people at the film lot. `` Gwen laughed maniacally, and Trent walks quietly away.

_``I decided to do some research on the amulet, because I knew that it had something to do with what`s happed to Gwen, and saw that it was made to be a sapphire, that was supposed to make sorcerers and use the power for good, but an evil sorcerer placed a curse on it to call to a person who went through so much pain the it when the amulet was worn by the person, the pain and the power would poison the heart and the person would become an evil sorcerer, it also changed into a ruby. The ones who made the amulet couldn`t remove the curse, so they hid it and hoped no one would find it, but someone apparently did Gwen. I didn`t know what to do, I knew the amulet poisoned Gwen`s heart and she seems to gain sorcery, but I also knew no one would believe me if I told, so all I could do is wait for the aftermath show. At first everything was normal, but then a fire started and everyone started dying, but then I saw Gwen smiling and tried to talk to her.``_

Trent ran to Gwen ``Gwen, I know you are causing this, and I know that amulet is causing it, you have to get rid of it.`` Gwen said ``Why would I do that, I have more power than all the money in the world could by.`` Trent said ``The amulet has poisoned your heart, this isn`t you at all!`` `Gwen said` `No, it is way better, but considering our past, I let you live though this.`` And Gwen disappeared.

_``Afterword's Gwen started destroying everything, I went to study sorcery hoping to find a way to stop it, I spent ten years studying and found a time travel spell, when Gwen found out she tried to stop me from doing the spell, but I finally did the spell.`` _

End of Flashback

Older Trent turned to Gwen and said ``I came to warn you, don`t go into that cave, which contains the amulet. `` As Gwen was absorbing this information a female voice came and said ``Aw, isn`t that sweat! `` There appeared to be a woman `future Trent`s age with black hair and red streaks that touched the floor, had red glowing eyes, wearing a black and red dress, and a amulet with a ruby, it didn`t take long to realize that was the future Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

As soon and future Gwen showed up, she blasted both Trent and the future Trent and came to Gwen and said "Remember how everyone treated us, Justin taking advantage of you, and the Grips forcing you to lose, everyone on our team voting for you without hearing your side things, and on the aftermath, no one interested in your side of the story, but with the amulet everyone will pay."

Gwen seemed to be thoughtful of this and then she ran into the cave. Future Trent frowned thinking he failed to change the future until he realized he and future Gwen were disappearing and the cave was crumbing.

When future Gwen realized she was disappearing she went to see what was happening and saw Gwen casting a spell with the amulet. Future Gwen shouted "What are you doing!?" Gwen answered "I am using the power of the amulet to cause a cave in so I will die before I turn into you!" Future Gwen said "What about the pain everyone causes?" Gwen said "That pain pales in comparison in knowing I will turn into a heartless monster!" The cave ceiling fell on Gwen, and future Gwen disappeared.

When future Trent disappeared Trent went to see Gwen in the cave and saw piles of rocks and went and dug through them and finally found and Gwen, when he checked and found no heartbeat, he realised Gwen was gone

Authors note: this is not the end


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Trent held Gwen in a hug and cried, then he notice the amulet was glowing and turning into a sapphire and the glow enveloped Gwen's body, and she woke up. Gwen said "I don't understand, I thought killing me with the cave-in was the only way to change the future." When Trent saw the sapphire he understood, "Sacrificing yourself to save the future, must have been good enough to break the curse."

After they left, with the amulet, they decided to forget what happened during total drama action and make a future worth getting to.

10 Years Later

Trent is seen wearing a tuxedo seeing watching a woman with black hair that reached her back, wearing a white wedding dress, and a amulet with a sapphire walking down to him, he was happy to see how beautiful his bride Gwen looked . When the justice of the peace decreed the married, Trent and Gwen ran to the car to celebrate, and saw a dried farmers crop, they both waved their arms and it instantly rained, yes Gwen is a sorceress, but uses the magic for good, and Trent also learned sorcery, but to help. Trent and Gwen both smiled and went to get ready for their honeymoon.


End file.
